When the Levee Breaks With a Twist
by Sofia776
Summary: Sam and Dean get into a serious fight, but this fight could hurt more that just their feelings. Episode 4.21 When the Levee Breaks fight scene: A dramatic twist on the ending. Major Whumpage/Hurt!Dean and Guilty!Sam. WARNING: Cussing and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! So this is what could've happened in episode 4.21 "When the Levee Breaks." If you haven't seen that episode, it might not make alot of sense. So watch the episode! Also, this might cause you to get some serious feels, just a warning. ;)**_

**When the Levee Breaks**

**Chapter 1: When Did Things Get So Bad?**

In a honey-moon suite at a hotel, two brothers were staring at each other intensely. There was a lot of tension between the two. Both of these brothers wanted the other to understand why they were right.

Sam stared at his brother. He wished Dean could just understand.

_Why doesn't Dean believe in me? Why can't he trust me? I'm not doing this for kicks! This is the only way we can kill Lilith. I don't like to drink demon blood, but it's the only way I can turn this curse into something useful! Why can't he see that I'm the only one that can end this? I'm not evil, and I won't become a monster. Why can't dean see that..._ Sam desperately thought to himself. He decided to plead one last time for Dean to not turn his back on him.

"Look, my whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you, because you were my brother! Now, I'm asking you, for once, trust me." Sam pleaded with his brother. He didn't care how desperate he sounded; Sam needed him to understand.

Dean stared back at his brother with a mixture of anger and despair. _Dammit Sammy! When did things get so fucked up? I want to trust him, I do. But this is wrong on so many levels. Why can't he see that the demon bitch is messing with him? And why does he feel like he's the only one who can kill Lilith? And drinking demon blood? What could ever make him think that's okay? When did I let things get so bad? I can't let Sammy turn into a monster. Not my little brother._ Dean thought to himself as he stared at Sam.

"No," Dean said, "You don't know what you're doing Sam."

"Yes I do!" Sam said angrily.

"Then that's worse!" shouted Dean.

"Why? Look I'm telling you-"

"Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are!" Dean yelled.

Sam was startled as he looked at his brother. Dean wondered if he should continue, and he did.

"It means…" Dean started. Sam looked at him, his eyes watering. "What? No.." Dean cast his eyes down. _Why did this have to happen. When did things get so fucked up? What happened to my Sammy?_

Sam was shaking in anger and his eyes were watering. "Say it," Sam said viciously.

Dean looked his brother straight in the eyes. "It means you're a monster."

Even though Dean believed in what he was saying, he instantly regretted the harshness of his words. Sam was stricken by the intensity of that short phase. It hurt Sam in a way that no punch could ever. Dean knew the effect this would have on his brother. He could see Sam shaking in anger. Dean just stared at his brother, wishing to hell he could get Cas here to zap his ass back in time, to the better days. He wished that Sam wasn't in so much pain right now. He wished he could fix it. It was his job after all, and he was failing. Dean couldn't help the lonely tear that rolled down his cheek.

A rock hard fist suddenly connected with Dean's face, causing him to fall to the ground. Dean was frozen for a second. Even though Dean's face was slowly swelling from the hit, he didn't notice. The punch didn't physically hurt him as much as it did emotionally. The punch was proof of how fucked up things were between the brother.

Dean picked himself up from the ground and turned to face Sam. He stared at his little brother. Dean knew that if he punched back, it would be the end. Dean knew he could just leave now, with no further harm, but no, he was too angry. He would get through to Sammy, and if kicking his demon-blood powered ass was the only way, well then that would just have to do.

Dean tightened his body as he threw a punch at Sammy's face. He punched him again, then in the stomach and finished with a nice kick to his leg. He pushed Sam away from him and went in for another punch, but missed completely. Sam then started punching him over and over in the face, until he threw Dean against a mirror, causing it to shatter. Dean turned to his brother and threw another punch, but missed again. Sam used this opportunity to throw Dean, causing him to land on a glass table.

The table shattered on impact, and Dean couldn't help but to grunt in pain as he connected with the shards. Dean had an odd, numb feeling in his back suddenly, and his face became surprised. "Sam," he said, with fear in his voice. He saw that his little brother was approaching him menacingly. A pair of his brothers giant hands wrapped around his neck, cutting off the air supply. Dean started panicking and tried to make his brother stop, but he realized he couldn't do much with the shards in his back and the lack of air. Dean stared at his little brother, praying that he didn't kill him. Everything was getting fuzzy and Dean could feel his eyes rolling.

Sam suddenly let go and stood up looking down at his big brother. Dean gasped for breath, but each intake caused searing pain through his body. Sam looked at his brother in disgust. "You're so weak." He said. Dean was still trying to regain his breath, but he could feel something was really wrong with him right now.

"Sammy," Dean said. Sam just looked down at him. "Sam, something's wrong," Dean said, his eyes wide with fear at the terrible sensation he felt in his back. Sam just continued to look down at him with a sneer on his face. Dean looked into Sam's eyes. Why wasn't he helping him? His voice was shaky and desperate as he whispered, "What's wrong with you?" Dean couldn't stop the tears, the pain in his back and his heart were too much. Sam curled his lip at his brother question.

"Go to hell, Dean," Sam said.

The intensity of that phrase, and the look in his brother's eyes caused Dean to physically flinch. His breathing became labored and he felt like he had just been punched a thousand times in the stomach. He scrunched up his face to try and make the feeling go away. Abruptly, Sam turned and left, slamming the door on the way out. The slam of the door pulled Dean out of his trauma.

_NO!_ Dean thought. He needed his brother here with him right now, no matter how fucked up their relationship was, because he knew something was wrong.

"SAMMMMM!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sam was walking down the hallway when he heard his brother yell. He came to a stop when he heard, "SAMMY!" come from his hotel room.

Sam had never felt worse in his life. He just told his brother, who had traded his own soul to save him, to go to hell. He clasped his head with his hands and sobbed. He wished to God this never happened. He loved Dean so much, but Sam now knew that he would never understand. "I have to do this," Sam said to himself in the hallway, "After this is all over, and I kill Lilith, I'll make things right with Dean." With that thought, Sam straightened up, and left the hotel, ignoring the shout from Dean, thinking his brother was just being a dramatic. Little did Sam know, there was a 5 inch shard of glass in his brothers back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Second Chapter! WOOPWOOP Please review you guysss, it motivates me to write! c: _**

**When the Levee Breaks**

**Chapter 2: Losing the Battle**

Dean yelled for his brother three times, each time sounding weaker and weaker. He was finding it difficult to take full breaths.

The last "Sam!" caused a coughing fit that racked his body and caused searing pain to resonate throughout his back. _What the- I don't even have a cold, _Dean thought to himself_. _But, more alarming then the random cough was the wetness of the cough. There was a metallic taste in his mouth that he knew only too well. It was obvious he was coughing up blood. "Well that's just peachy," Dean said in an exasperated voice.

_Alright, time to get help,_ Dean thought as he tried to force himself to sit up. As soon as he tightened his muscles to move, an excruciating pain radiated through his back, nearly causing him to black-out.

"Alright," Dean gasped, "Option two."

He slowly inched his hand down his side to find the phone in his pocket. Dean was being very careful to keep his back still. As he was nearing his pocket, his hand touched something very warm. He brought it up to his face slowly and saw it was blood, and a lot of it. Dean could feel that his whole back was wet with the blood.

"Crap," he said, finally realizing the very real the possibility of bleeding out. With renewed motivation, Dean grabbed the phone and brought it up to his face, searching for a number to call. "Alright Bobby, you better answer," Dean said as he brought the phone to his ear. It rang eight times but Dean was only greeted with the answering machine. "DAMMIT BOBBY!" Dean said, hanging up.

Dean was starting to panic and feel light-headed from his injuries and blood loss. _Alright Sammy, you better fucking answer_, Dean thought as he decided to call his brother. Dean knew that Sam would come back if he would just pick up the phone and listen. Dean speed dialed Sam and brought the phone to his ear with a shaky hand. There were two rings, and then an answering machine.

"Dammit Sammy," Dean said sadly as he realized that his little brother had heard the ringing and denied the call. "One more time," Dean said to himself, his voice very weak. He could feel himself losing the battle with consciousness. Two rings and then the answering machine. Dean couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes.

"This is Sam Winchester. Leave your message after the beep."

"Dammit, Sammy. You need to pick up the phone," Dean scolded, trying to sound angry, but then breaking into a coughing fit caused by the blood building in his airways. After it subsided, he could hear how weak his voice was.

"Sam, there's something wrong, man. Come back. I can't move and there's blood everywhere. You need to get here fast, Sammy," Dean couldn't stop his voice from cracking on his brothers name. Suddenly, as if something inside him broke, every bad feeling Dean had spilled out.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I failed you, I keep on failing you. I'm supposed to keep you safe, right? Look where you are now, how can I protect you? It's my fault, dude. I guess you are better off without me. You're stronger than me now, and I'm sorry for all the times that I've made you feel like shit Sammy. Love ya little broth-." Dean couldn't stop the second round of coughs. This coughing fit caused him to lose his battle with consciousness. Dean blacked out. The phone beeped as the message finished recording.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I'm just so busy lately with finals and traveling. I'm actually writing this from a hotel in Belgium. xD Hope you like it **

**Chapter 3**

**Guilt and Sorrow**

RING. RING. Sam looked down at his phone, and for the second time, rejected his brother's call. He felt terrible and hated himself for doing it, but Sam knew that this was the only way to keep Lucifer from rising.

Sam kept telling himself that he was doing the right thing, but why did he feel like something was wrong?

"Sam!"

"Huh," Sam said, shaking himself out of his thoughts and turning to see Ruby next to him in the driver's seat of the car. She was looking at him, concerned.

"Sam, did you hear anything that I just said? I was asking if you're having second thoughts."

This brought Sam back to the present. Currently, there was a demon locked in the trunk. It was Lilith's "Chef" as they called her. If he drank her blood, then he would be strong enough to kill Lilith and end this whole thing. The only thing that was bothering him was that he would have to drink the blood of the poor vessel. Sam felt guilty at the thought of drinking the blood of an innocent girl. It went against his nature.

"Sam, I need to know that you'll do this. It's the only way we can kill Lilith and-"

"I know Ruby," Sam said shortly, cutting her off, "Just drive." Ruby stepped on the gas and they sped up. After 15 minutes of driving, they pulled over to the side. Ruby stared at Sam, hoping he would answer her question, but he just opened the door and got out. Sam walked to the hood of the car to think, but Ruby followed him. "Sam, we need to do it now."

"Just give me a second."

"But Sam-" He cut her off with an intense glare and she backed away, clearly frustrated. Sam stood up from the hood and walked a few steps away. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, trying to clear his head. _Come on Sam, be brave. Just do it_. He closed his eyes, trying to get up the nerve, but still felt something nagging. What was it? The face of his brother popped into his mind. He couldn't stop feeling guilty about the way he treated Dean. Maybe that's what was really bothering him. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. He flipped it open and saw a voice mail. Sam stared at it for a few moments, fingering the buttons. Finally, he decided to listen to the message, hoping it would just make him angrier so he could finish the job. Sam brought the phone up to his ear, and mentally prepared himself for whatever his brother might say in the message. Sam pressed play.

"Dammit Sammy! You need to pick up the phone!" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother tone. He knew Dean would be angry. Suddenly, a strain of coughs came from the phone along with wheezy breathing. All of the blood drained from Sam's face as he heard his brother's weak and desperate voice come on. He was completely alert now, gripping the phone like a lifeline.

"Sam, there's something wrong, man. Please come back. I can't move and there's blood everywhere. I really need you." Dean paused, causing Sam's stomach to drop. He didn't like the sound of Dean's voice. His big brother wasn't supposed to sound like that; so desperate. Sam was scared.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I failed you, I keep failing you. I'm supposed to keep you safe right? Look where you are now, how can I possibly protect you? And it's all my fault. I guess you are better off without me. You're stronger than me, and I'm sorry for all the times I've made you feel like shit Sammy. I love you little bro-" The message was cut off by a set of sickening coughs that caused Sam to flinch. Sam's hand was frozen to the phone and he was finding it hard to move. He felt like throwing up, punching himself and dying all at one_. How could I not see that Dean was really hurt? Dean was hurt and I just left him there. I left him. _

Sam turned at once and ran to the car, pushing Ruby away as he got into the front seat.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing-" she yelled. Sam ignored her as he pulled out of the clearing and made for the opposite direction. Sam didn't notice Ruby's yells in the distance, or the flashing of a speed camera as he raced passed. All he could think of was his brother lying on the floor of their apartment. He hated himself so much right now. He found himself doing that a lot lately. Dean didn't deserve a brother like Sam. Sam always let him down, and he knew it. What made him sick to his stomach was that Dean always loved him no matter what. Sam knew he would never be good enough for Dean.

Sam cursed himself as he remembered the sound of his brother on the phone. He sounded terrible, and that was, what, 15 minutes ago? With that scary thought, Sam pushed even harder on the pedal.

Tears were racing down Sam's face as he remembered the message. Dean thought that HE was failing Sam. Dean was blaming HIMSELF. How that fuck was that possible. Sam couldn't have asked for a better brother. He didn't deserve Dean, but there Dean was, still saying it was his own fault when it was Sam that pushed him onto that table. _Dean went to hell for you, and this is how you repay him? Leaving him to die on the floor?_ Sam pulled at his hair with one hand, trying to control the wave of emotions inside. Sam had to make it back to his brother. Dean was not going to die tonight. He was going to make everything right between them. Fuck the apocalypse. Suddenly, everything was in perspective. He was not going to let Dean die. He couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**GAH so much grammar corrections. okay so Hey guys! I haven't updated in forever D: But I'm going to be having a lot of free time lately so you'll be sure to see a new chapter out within the week. Thanks so much for keeping up with this story!**

**Chapter 4**

**Blurs of Grey and Black**

Everything was a blur of grey and black. The road lights flashed past the Impala as it sped down the narrow roads that led to the hotel. A very distressed Sam was behind the wheel with only one thing rattling in his thoughts, "You're better off without me." This terrible quote from his big brother was wedged in his head, and he couldn't do anything about the tremendous waves of guilt racking his body. Sam wasn't even paying attention to the road; all he was thinking about was getting back to his brother. Sam was driving instinctively as he let his mind take over.

He had NEVER felt so terrible in his life. He felt worse than the time he shot his brother in the chest with a rock-salt gun. Sam felt even more terrible than the time he shot Dean in the arm while he was possessed by a demon. He felt even worse than when he left Dean all alone with his Dad and headed off to college. Sam couldn't control the sob as he thought of the long list of ways he had failed Dean. He didn't deserve to have such a loving big brother; he never would.

*CRASH*

Suddenly, Sam was thrusted sideways as the impala was jerked to the left. A window shattered and glass showered on his body as he felt the tires skid to the side underneath him. Sam yelled in pain as his head connected with the window. The car continued to the left until it hit the guard-rail. Sam sat dazed for minute, tears of pain streaming down his face (or was that blood?). Sam couldn't tell. Suddenly, he snapped out of his stupor, scooted to the passenger's seat and strained to open the door. It was jammed shut. He looked to see that a car had hit the right side and welded the door shut. There was a woman in the passenger's seat of the other car, stunned, and a panicked man who was opening the door to check on the car he had connected with. Sam quickly made to climb out of the shattered glass window of the passenger's seat.

The man from the other car quickly approached Sam as he climbed out of the window and crumbled to the pavement. The man grabbed Sam's arm and tried to help him up. "Oh my-oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Are you okay? I have my phone, you want me to call-" Sam didn't pay attention to the rest of what he was saying. Once he was on his feet he took a look at his surroundings. He could see that he was only 2 blocks from the hotel. With that thought, Sam took off down the road in the direction of the hotel. "HEY, Man! You're bleeding! Come back here-"was the last thing Sam heard as he rounded the corner down the street.

Sam couldn't remember the last time he ran that fast. There was absolutely no other thought running through his head other than, "Dean." Sam had to make it back in time to find his brother alive. He had to make it back in time to hear Dean cuss his brains out at Sam and go on an angry rant. He would give anything to hear his brother yell at him one more time. He just had to get back to Dean. The alternative was terrifying.

Finally, Sam found himself at the hotel. He crashed through the front doors, past the empty check-in desk and down the hallway to his brother's room. He didn't give one thought to trying the door knob; he just kicked the door open with all his force. The door unlocked wide and Sam stepped through. His rapid breathing stopped completely as he caught site of his big brother. The world froze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ice Cold**

Sam's heart dropped all the way to his stomach. His whole body turned ice-cold as he took in the sight of his big brother lying far too still on the hotel floor. "DEAN!" Sam yelled as he quickly filled the gap between him and his big brother. Dean was lying in the same exact position Sam had left him in; on his back surrounded by glass. The only difference was the pool of blood surrounding him and the phone he held in his hand. Also, Sam terrifyingly noticed, his brother was unconscious.

"Dean? Can you hear me?" Sam said. Kneeling next to his brother, he stuck his fingers on Dean's neck to feel a pulse. For a few painstaking seconds, Sam didn't feel a thing. He could literally feel the walls crumbling inside of him as he feared the worst, but then a very light pulse touched his fingers. Sam breathed a slight sigh of relief and then quickly moved to assess his brother's wounds. All the blood was coming from underneath Dean, so Sam concluded that a shard of glass must be stuck in his back. He couldn't see any other injuries, but also noticed some dried blood around his mouth. "Crap," Sam whispered, his voice cracking.

_I'm so fucking stupid. How could I leave him here like this? _

Sam shook his head. He had to focus on Dean. "Dean? I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to call 911, just stay with me okay?" Sam said as he reached for his brother's cell phone. As he picked it up, something inside of him was crushed when he saw the smeared blood on the screen from where Dean had tried to call Sam. _Why did you call me? Why didn't you just call 911? I always let you down, _Sam thought_. _He quickly dialed 911 with shaking fingers. "Dean, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay, alright?" Sam said as the phone was connecting.

"911 do you have an emergency?"

"Yes? I need help. My brother- my brother is lying on the floor and he's unconscious."

"Do you know why your brother is unconscious?"

"He has glass in his back and he's bleeding- I'm pretty sure he's passed out. Please, hurry."

"We've located your position. Medics are being dispatched. Can you tell me how-"

Sam hung up the phone once he learned help was on the way. He now focused completely on his brother as he slid the phone in his pocket. "Dean! Dean wake up!" Sam said as he slapped his brother's face lightly. His brother didn't respond so Sam frantically checked for a pulse, once again relieved when he felt the all-too-soft tap under his fingertips. Sam was breathing rapidly and he couldn't stop the tears in his eyes. _Alright, calm down Sam. What would Dad do? Okay, okay. We need to stop the bleeding. _Sam then ran to the bathroom to grab a towel and returned back to his brother. "Dean? Please wake up! I'm going to turn you over a bit to stop the bleeding, okay?" Sam said, his voice thick with emotion.

Sam then moved to his brother's side and put one hand under his shoulder and one under his lower back to see the damage. He could see the shard of glass sticking out of his brother, a few inches below his right shoulder blade._ FUCK_, Sam thought. He couldn't remove the glass because it was so big and it might cause him to lose even more blood. No wonder his brother had blood coming from his mouth, the glass had punctured his lung. Sam then heard a very alarming sound come from his brother, a moan that sounded like a gurgle. Sam looked up to see his brother had his eye lids slightly opened and looked quite confused.

"Sammyy..?" Dean croaked as he struggled to focus on his little brother.

"Dean! Dean, I'm here! Right here! See? Dean, oh my god, I'm so sorry man." Dean suddenly flinched in pain as Sam accidently put some pressure on his back and his very raspy breathing became apparent.

"Ah- Dean! Sorry man. Don't worry, I'm gonna make everything better, Okay? We're gonna have to sit you up to lean on me okay? I don't think it's good for you to be lying down like that." Dean nodded, and squinted his eyes, preparing himself best he could for the pain. Sam then lifted up his brothers and pulled him to the wall to lean against his own sitting torso. Sam could feel Dean's body tighten and see his jaw clench as he fought to not let his pain show. That act right there was another pang at Sam's heart. How many times had Dean pretended not to be in pain just for Sam's sake? Now Dean was limp as he leaned against Sam who was leaning against the wall. Sam wrapped his arms around his brother to make sure he didn't fall. "Dean? Is that better? Can you breathe okay?" Dean nodded, but continued to breathe very wet, raspy breaths. "Dean, I'm so sorry. I called 911, there on their way right now. Just stay with me ok-"

"Sammy..?" Dean breathed out.

"Yeah Dean?" There was a long pause.

"You came back, didn't you?"

Sam couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Something inside him tore as he held his big brother close to his body. Sam knew that Dean was talking about not only this, but all the other times that he had left him; when he ran away, when he ran off with Meg, when he went off to college. Sam's body was shaking.

"I'll always come back for you Dean." Sam said, the tears apparent in his voice.

"Sammy?" Dean wheezed. His breaths were getting weaker and more raspy.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Don't cry. It makes you sound like a girl." Sam laughed through his tears until suddenly he heard his brothers breathing get completely clogged. He flinched as his brother tightened his body and let out some of the most terrifying coughs he had ever heard. Dean screamed because it was obvious that the coughs were radiating through his injured back. Sam panicked as he held his brother, not sure of what to do. He saw tears falling down his brother's cheeks and his eyes were scared and full of pain.

"SAM! Sammy!" Dean said as he coughed.

"Dean! I'm right here! I'm right here! Don't worry! I'm not leaving! You feel my hands? Don't worry, I've got you!"

At this, Dean calmed down a bit and leaned back against Sam. Dean was really struggling for breath now; the coughing session had really done a number on him.

"Sam?" Dean asked very softly. Sam looked to see his brother's face. He was deathly pale and looked completely worn out.

"Yeah, Dean?" No answer.

Sam couldn't hear him breathing anymore. He looked at his brother. "Dean?" Dean's eyes were unfocused, staring at the wall straight ahead of him. "DEAN!" Sam shook him slightly.

"Hmm..?" Dean answered, his breath coming back to him but his eyes dazed.

"DEAN! You better stay with me! Help's almost here! You aren't allowed to leave me alone!" No answer. "Dean?! You wake up right now!" Sam shook his brother again, but to no avail. His raspy breathing had stopped. This time, there was no response. Sam was panicking.

"DEAN! Dean! Look at me! Look at me right now!" Sam slapped his face, but Dean had no response and his eyes were unseeing. "Dean! You're not allowed to leave me! Not you! You don't do that!" Sam yelled as he slapped Dean's face a few more times. Still no response. "Dean! Dean.. I need you!" Sam was completely hysterical as he checked for his brother's pulse. He couldn't feel anything. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sam screamed for the 911 medics that he called. His scream fell on deaf ears. "Dean! Please… please don't leave me.." Sam cried as his head fell into his big brothers chest. Deans head fell limply forward and leaned on the top of Sam's. "Dean…" Sobs radiated through his body. He clung to his brothers lifeless body and wished, in that moment, he himself were dead.

**Hey guys! So sorry about all the cliffhangers. But hey, at least it keep you coming back for more! The next chapter will have a new character (WHO COULD IT BE?) So get ready for that people! It's gonna be crazy. BTW thanks so much for keeping up with this story. it means alot!**


End file.
